Blood Lines
by Dizzy And Dead
Summary: "For the last time, I'm Percy Jackson! Not Salazar Riddle, or the grandson of some sadistic Dark Lord name Moldy Shorts!"/"You were raised as Percy Jackson so you could have a normal life."/"Well, I DIDN'T!"
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore knocked on the door, "Mr. Riddle?"

He waited a few moments. Lupin standing beside him, both had a hand ready on their wands, waiting for the grandson of Voldemort to open the door and possibly attack them.

Dumbledore knocked again. "Mr. Salazar Riddle?"

The door was opened partially, stopped by a rusty chain connecting the door and the door frame. Half of a sixteen year old face peeked out. Half of a handsome, scarred tan face, with sea green eyes filled with pain, suffering, and traces of mirth and happiness.

Dumbledore was slightly taken aback, 'His looks are identical to those of his grandfather. It's always the eyes.'

"First of all, what the fuck kind of name is Salazar Riddle? Second of all, wrong apartment. This is the Jackson's, and I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."

"We require you to come with us." Dumbledore started to slide his wand out of his sleeve. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I-"

The door slammed shut.

"Mr. Riddle, we only ask that you let us speak to you." The wand was all the way out now. Dumbledore started casting spells to check if any magic had been used it earlier.

"I am not Salazar Riddle. I'll tell you what I told the other guys. I don't know who you are, why you want me, what I have to do with you and your fucked up world."

Lupin took Dumbledore's place at the door. "Percy, my name is Remus Lupin, I knew your mother Sally Jackson."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HER NAME!" The door flew open all the way.

Remus was shocked into a step back, surprised that his bluff worked. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it would affect you this much. Has something happened to her?"

"Happened to her? Oh, no, nothing's wrong. She's just dead." Percy scoffed, moving to close the door again but Remus put his hand on it.

"Percy, you said that you'll tell what you told to the other guys to us. Who were the other guys."

"Some people that offered my to join them. They were called, what was it, oh yeah! They called themselves Death Eaters. One of them was the leader and called himself Voldemort."

Dumbledore stepped forward, "Mr. Riddle."

"That's not my name. I don't care who you think I am, but I am Percy Jackson. And if you don't think that's who I am, you can fuck off."

"Mr. Riddle, I'll have you know I'm the most powerful wizard of this generation." Dumbledore put his hands in his belly and laughed jovially. "No matter that, what I need to know is did you accept their offer?"

"What if I did? They warned me you were a manipulative old sot, how am I supposed to know who I can trust?" Percy crossed his arms, eyes blazing with fury. "That's why I am staying out of this mess. Wizards are not my thing."

"What surprises me is that Voldemort did not kill you, even though you are a half blood." Dumbledore said, referring to his supposedly muggle father and pureblood mother.

"H-how did you know I'm a half blood, what does that matter?" Percy was referring to his godly heritage.

"Voldemort is trying to purge the world of half bloods and muggle borns."

"What if they haven't done anything?" Percy's stance changed completely, it went from aggressive to protective. Remus could tell he Percy was a compassionate boy, even though Percy know naught of any muggle borns himself, he felt protective of people horribly wronged. "Are all wizards prejudiced bastards like him?"

"No, they aren't." Remus jumped in now, even he could tell that Dumbledore was pissing Percy off. "When you were about six, do you remember meeting a man named Tom Riddle? He looked a lot like you and tried to kidnap you from school."

"Um, yes, and you know this how?" Percy's stance shifted from being protective of others to being protective of himself.

"First, may we come in?" Dumbledore gestured to the apartment.

"No. You may not." Percy stepped outside into the hall and closed the door before either of the men could see inside.

"Alrighty then, Petrificus Totalus!" Dumbledore quickly shot the spell and petrified Percy. "We shall go to 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Dumbledore! He was just starting to trust us!" Remus was scandalized, how could he do that to a kid?

"No my boy, he was just starting to trust you. I have not even remotely begun to trust him." With that Dumbledore Apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place leaving Remus with no choice but to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Remus heard when he arrived at Grimmauld Place was silence. This meant something was wrong. Between the twins pranking, Hermione and Ron bickering, and Mrs. Weasley's cooking, there was always some ruckus in the house. After gaining his bearings Remus looked around everyone was crowded into the living room looking at a petrified Percy in the middle of the room.  
>"Wonderful! Now that Mr. Lupin has joined us, we can begin." Dumbledore then turned and pointed his wand at Percy. "Finite Incantatem."<br>Percy shot up with a gasp and tumbled off the table he was put on. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you son of a bitch?! You kidnapped me!"

"Mr. Riddle," Dumbledore started, holding up a hand to stop Percy.

"My name is Percy Jackson, not Salazar Riddle!" Percy was white knuckling a pen in his hand. "And let me out!" Percy quickly made for the exit, but Kingsley blocked him.

"Percy, when I was a kid I actually knew your mother really well. Both of us were Purebloods and we had politically influenced play dates." Sirius stepped forward and put a hand on the distraught boys shoulder. "She was the kindest person I've ever met. Although after I left for Hogwarts I never saw her again."

"You knew my mom? That's why I've been kidnapped and locked in a dusty old house that seriously needs an interior decorator?" Percy shrugged his hand off. "Who are you anyway?"

"Sirius Black."

"The Dog Star?"

"The Blacks were really into astronomically based names."

"So why are do you guys think I am Salazar Riddle?"

"We believe you are the grandson of Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Voldemort." Dumbledore stated.

Remus butt in before Dumbledore could say anything and ruin the fact that Percy no longer ready to kill everyone and bolt. "You-Know-Who is an evil Dark Lord that is trying to rid the Magical World of Muggleborns and Half Bloods, who are two thirds of the population."

"H-Half Bloods?" Percy's eyes widened, not going unnoticed by Sirius.

"Yes, people with one muggle or Muggleborn parent and one Pureblood." Remus explained.

"So why would a prejudiced son of a bitch-"

"I don't care who you think you are young man, but I will not tolerate any foul language in this household." Mrs. Weasly put her hands on her hips and stepped closer to Percy.

"Sorry ma'am." Percy blushed slightly. "What would a prejudiced guy named Moldy Shorts want with his Half Blood grandson that grew up with no knowledge of your magical world."

"Of ours? Are you insinuating that there are more?" Hermione leaned forward. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Percy Jackson, and I'm just saying that there could be more."

"We've been monitoring you and it's because you put off a very strong magical aura. It has lots of elemental magic, since you didn't even know wizards existed till now, we doubt that is why." Dumbledore said.

"You've been fucking monitoring me. Stalking pervs." Percy crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. _Maybe from having the blessing of all of the Olympians, I don't know. That could be why I have 'a magical aura'. _

"Yes, of course we've been monitoring you. Since you are a powerful descendant of Voldemort, and he knows that, for all we know, he could've gotten to you and turned you." Dumbledore justified.

"Well, he did." Percy saw hands shoot to their wands and found himself at the end of multiple wands. Sirius subtly shifted so that he was mostly in front of Percy's body. "I mean he tried to recruit me. He failed of course. How else would my mother have died?" Percy laughed a dry and humorless laugh and most of the wands faltered or were put away altogether

"Are you saying that You-Know-Who killed his own daughter?" Molly asked hand flying to her mouth and eyes starting to water.

"It's not like he's getting a #1 father (or grandfather) award anytime soon. He called her a squib and cast a spell that was bright green and he shouted 'Avada Kedavra'. The greatest part? Well, that was when he and his goons started laughing and cast a bright red spell, pretty sure that the incantation for that one was 'Crucio'." Percy scowled and looked down.

"Percy, m'boy, how long did Voldemort hold you under the Cruciatus spell?" Dumbledore stepped forward and Percy shrunk back a little, into the wall.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe like, ten minutes? He had to pause a couple times." Percy shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Mrs. Weasley gasped and her hand tightened its grip on Ginny's shoulder. "Percy honey, when was this?"

"I dunno, a couple weeks ago." Percy was fiddling with his pen. "Why does it matter? I took out A couple of his goons. That's good, isn't it?"

"You-you killed a couple people?" Sirius looked at Percy, worry evident on his face.

"They weren't human. No human laughs at the kindest person in the world being killed and a kid being tortured. I just stabbed the bitch with the crazy hair that was the only girl and cut off the head of another guy in a white mask. I think he was called like, 'Crab' or something." Percy looked away from Sirius, his eyes scanning the face of everyone in the room, gauging their reactions. When he saw Harry he froze, his hand going limp and dropping the pen with a clatter. "You're that kid, Harry Potty or something."

"You killed Bellatrix Lestrange and Crabbe Senior? How are you still alive?" Harry asked, shocked. "And how are you so nonchalant about this whole thing? You just saw your mother get murdered and went through stuff that make grown people lose their minds!"

"Simple, I've been through worse." Percy shrugged again.

Sirius whirled around to face Percy. "You what!?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Now let's get back on track. Now that you have me, what do you want to do with me?" Percy said, skillfully changing the topic. "What if he comes to Hogwarts with us on the first?" Harry suggested.

"No! Then he can murder all of us in our sleep!" Ron cried out.

Percy's eyes darkened. "If I were to kill you, you would be awake, facing me, atoning for some kind of crime, and armed. Not when you're asleep."

"But you're related to You-Know-Who!"

"No, I don't know who." Percy drawled. "Do explain."

"Ronald! Enough!" Hermione hissed. Both boys ignoring her.

"What, just because my grandfather is evil that means I am? Are you that prejudiced?" Percy said perfectly calm while Ron's face turned beet red with anger.

"Well you probably laughed when she died anyway!" Ron shouted. There was silence. Ron's eyes widened when he realized what he had said.

"If I ever see anyone one of you ever again I'll rip your snotty British heads off your necks and mail it back to your friends, 12 Grimmauld Place, right?"

With that Percy brushed past Kingsley and walked out of the house.

Yeah, short I know. But I'm busy and updates will be absurdly irregular and depressingly short.


	3. Chapter 3

_Goddamnit! Damn self-important ass-holes. If I ever see them again it'll be too soon!_

Percy looked up groaned and put his head in his hands.

Death Eaters. Only two, Percy could easily take them, especially since none of them seemed to be looking straight at him, they were only looking at the area next to 12 Grimmauld Place.

He crept around the front of the house out onto the street where he crept up behind the first Death Eater. He quickly raised the dagger he kept strapped to his leg and slit the man's throat not even leaving him a chance to scream.

The other Death Eater looked over where his partner had fallen with a thud and saw no attacker. He took out his wand and crept forward, walking straight into Percy's dagger. _I'll just dump them on their front porch, show them how _truly wonderful _their defenses are._

So that's what he did: dump two Death Eater's bodies on the front porch and write a note on a piece of paper with Riptide.

_They were patrolling the area in front of your house and you didn't even notice. Bravo. Percy Jackson_. He rang the doorbell, ran to the park on the other side of Grimmauld Place and waited.

A couple seconds later, Sirius Black opened the door. "Remy! Come quick!"

Remus Lupin came to the door and took action. After dragging the bodies inside he stood on the top step outside of the house and he sniffed. Then he looked straight at where Percy was sitting inconspicuously on a park bench.

"If you don't want to help us, fine." Remus said. "Sirius really cares for you because he was very, _very_ close friends with your mother, try not to kill anyone else. For him, please. He's my best friend." Then Remus turned around and walked back inside without another look back.

_Holy fucking shit. What have I gotten myself into this time? How did he know I was there? _Percy gaped. Percy then turned around walked into the city to buy a plane ticket back to America.

As he sat on the plane, he thought about the one thing that was said that really stuck with him. _Dumbledore said that my 'aura' was elemental. Was this what the gods meant by the sword being a blessing and a curse? I'm a wizard now?_ Percy looked down at the sword that was disguised as a pen and thought back to his first encounter with it.

_Percy was walking through the newly designed Olympus, Annabeth having finished it after the wars. He passed nymphs and minor gods, all bowing to him as he passed. He wouldn't tell anyone but all the bowing was kind of annoying. When he reached his destination, well he thought he did, what he had come to was not the best burger place in all of Olympus, instead it was an ornate bronze door reinforced with other metals and thick bars._

I don't remember this place in Annabeth's blueprints. _Percy thought. _

_Pushing the door open, Percy let out a small gasp. All that was in the room was a glass case, and inside of it, a sword sat gleaming on a velvet cushion. The sword was black and had wicked sharp looking edges. The hilt looked comfortable and smooth, but Percy still got the feeling it had a great grip._ _He took a few tentative steps forward to the sword and held out a hand to brush over them glass. _

_As soon as he touched it, the glass disappeared and the sword floated above the cushion stopping so the hilt was downwards and the blade was facing straight up. Percy grasped the hilt in his hands and was surprised to feel it fit and was balanced perfectly. As soon as he pulled the sword away from the cushion and turned around the metal started glowing. Ribbons of colored light wormed around underneath the surface of the blade. _

_Then he felt it. A warmth that spread out from the sword and snaked up his arm then encased his whole body. The warmth then turned to a searing pain, pain he hadn't felt since he bathed in the River Styx. The pain almost brought him to his knees but Percy refused to fall. _

_Then there was a hissing noise, a noise that morphed into a voice. _Yesss, he will do. He isss our next massster. _Percy saw a flash of what he thought was a serpent-like thing slither from the sword onto his arm but he blinked and it was gone._

_The voice almost shocked Percy into dropping the sword, no. Not _the _sword, _his _sword. His sword then stopped moving and appeared in a sheath connected to his belt. He frowned and pulled out and uncapped a vibrating Riptide. His new sword shot out of its sheath again and both merged as one with a blinding light._

_When the light dimmed, both swords were gone, leaving one appearing as a pen in his hands again. Percy blinked a couple times and looked up, realizing he was no longer in the room. Instead he was in the middle of the throne room, surrounded by gods ranging from furious to crying tears of joy, but mostly furious._

_"What did I do this time?" Was Percy's immediate answer. "I swear, it was the Stolls."_

_Apollo chuckled while Zeus fumed some more. "Perseus, what were you doing with that sword?" Zeus demanded. _

_"Um, I saw a door. Opened it, touched the glass, and got a new sword. What's so special 'bout this one?" _

_"You should speak to us with more respect. We are gods and you are a mere mortal." Zeus frowned. _

_"Yeah, you're right. Sorry all-powerful Zeus. I am a mere mortal that has saved the world twice. I'm trembling in your wake." Percy snarked. _

_"Percy, that is a very powerful sword. If you touched it and it didn't think you were worthy, you would have burst into flames immediately. You didn't touch it did you?" Poseidon looked down at Percy. _

_"This sword?" Percy uncapped his sword and swung it a couple of times, causing Aphrodite to wince. "No bursting into flames, I'm good."_

_"Perseus Jackson, I warn you, that sword causes naught but death and destruction wherever it goes. But it also is a blessing and a curse as it will give you much more power," Apollo warned.  
><em>"_That's pretty damn cool. It looks likes a cool sword too, sweet." Percy smirked, pretending not to be phased about the whole event. With that, Percy turned around and walked out of the throne, the sword that has the power to kill anything it touches and possibly enslave all of humanity if he chose casually resting over his shoulder._

Percy looked outside the window, they were approaching the familiar skyline of New York. He smiled and buckled his seatbelt, ready to land.

Thanks to my beta Anagramrmx!


End file.
